


Two Birds

by saxophonic



Series: Microcosm 2016 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/pseuds/saxophonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small character introduction for my Exordium fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birds

He isn’t sulking. He _isn’t_. He just...needs to be alone for a while. Skipping rocks across his favorite little pond helps. The fish don't like it much, though Jongdae isn’t worried. These ones are much smaller than the fish in deeper waters. They probably won’t eat him if he falls in. Not that he plans on falling in.

Maybe he could escape through the belly of a fish. He whisks a rock, watching satisfied as it whizzes over the water before quietly dropping below the surface. It might work. If he doesn't mind living the rest of his life half-digested, that is.

This place is nothing but a dead end. There’s a whole world out there, full of new and exciting possibilities. If only he could just convince the Kai that it is worth exploring, that he is the one ready to explore it….

His rock skips poorly, dropping through the surface of the pool with a resounding _plunk_.

Yeah, right. There isn’t much the Kai and Dyo agree on, except when it comes to Jongdae’s thirst for adventure it seems. That was an unfortunate surprise.

Jongdae hunts for another stone, taking out his frustration in his brusque plant handling. Even if the fish plan worked, he would be out in the world with nothing to trade. Do foreigners value song and tales?

His search for a suitable rock proving fruitless, Jongdae gives up and sits near the pond shallows. Life returns to the pond in the peeking heads of turtles, the swooping dives of birds. Across the pond Jongdae watches a songbird pick at a few seeds near its feet before it decides to preen its bright plumage.

In a flash, a smaller brown bird darts forward from the shadows, snatching a seed and making a break for the shelter of trees on the other side. The colorful songbird is left to cry after the ghost of the other bird, already vanished into the foliage. Jongdae chuckles to himself before stopping short. If it worked for the bird, that quick snatch and a quicker getaway, then maybe Jongdae should stop asking permission and start taking risks.

Jongdae shakes his head, then looks over the area for another skippable stone. He finds one last rock, just close enough to the ideal shape that it might skip. Getting to his feet, he lets it fly. No one steals from the temple altars or coves and gets away with it. He could never pull it off.

Could he?

The rock skips across the water before sinking below, but Jongdae is already gone.


End file.
